To Go Beyond
by LeavesofMyself
Summary: Kai is being rejected by his own team... expect one... Rei. Why will he stand up for him if no one else will? RATED FOR SEX,VILONCE AND OTHER THINGS! Complete
1. Why

It was a dark, cold raining afternoon and a boy sat in his bedroom staring out into the night sky. He had two shades of hair; a blue slate color in the front, and a navy blue in the back. He was wearing a black tank-top that fit his body perfectly and had on lose fit blue jeans. He seemed as though he was deep in thought.  
Inside he felt all alone as he watched the rain fall from the night sky. He felt as if he didn't belong because he was to cold and worthless. His grandfather told him that there was no need for feelings because they were weak. So from that day on he had no emotions and now was the captain of the world famous Bladebreakers. There was a soft knock at the door and a soft voice from outside rang through the door.  
"Kai?" asked the voice which sounded male. Kai looked at the door and glared. He hated being interrupted by others when he was thinking.  
"What do you want?" asked Kai as he sat facing the door. He didn't want anyone to bother him. He knew that they thought of him as a friend and deep down inside that's what he wanted to believe.  
"Kai? It's me Rei. May I come in?" asked Rei and Kai frowned. He went to the door and locked it. Not wanting to be bothered or hurt any further, Kai laid back down on the bed and waited for Rei to leave.  
Sighing, when Kai had heard Rei's footsteps disappear down the hall. Reluctantly, he stood up and quietly walked down the hall to the living room where he heard Max, Kenny, Tyson and Rei talk about him. Kai's heart shattered at what was being said and he felt his eyes well up with tears.  
"Man, Kai is such a bastard! Why won't he just get used to having us around! We treat him like a friend and all he does is act like an asshole!" Tyson said as he plopped down on the chair. Max sighed as if he had to agree.  
"TYSON! He isn't all that bad. I know that he can be a sourpuss at times but what would you expect if you had a horrible childhood?" Rei said as he glared at Tyson. Kenny agreed and Tyson jumped out of his seat.  
"Yeah right! No one's childhood is all that bad! I mean yeah there are bad childhoods but none that would make you want to act like a jackass! Let's face it! Kai is nothing but a freak-of-nature! He never talks to us about anything and all he does is make us train!" Tyson said and Max rolled his eyes. Kai tried to hold in a whimper as the conversation went on.  
"That is so not true! Kai's childhood must have been hell if he never talks or opens up to us about it!" Rei said in anger and Tyson rolled his eyes.  
"P-a-lese! Kai is just so annoying and mean that he wouldn't know kindness if it killed him." Tyson said in a cool tone. Rei rolled his eyes and was about to say something when he saw Kai standing there with tears in his eyes. Rei quickly rushed over to Kai and grabbed him by the arm and lend him back to his room. Kai sat on his bed and tried to blink back so many tears that where forming.  
"Kai, it's okay. You still have friends. Don't cry, Kai, please don't cry." Rei said and Kai just stared at him in sadness. Rei swallowed a lump in his throat and tried to smile.  
"Like who, Rei?" asked Kai as he whipped away his tears and frowned deeper. Rei smiled sadly and sat next to Kai. Wrapping his arms around him he hugged Kai tightly.  
"Well, you have many that are your friends. Like the White Tigers, me, Kenny, and.." Rein was cut off by Kai's soft whimpers. Rei smiled and hugged Kai even tighter. Rein was lost and had no idea what he was going to do to bring Kai out of this depression. He had been like this since the tournament was over.  
"Rei, I want to be alone for a while." Kai said and Rei nodded. Once he had left Kai put in some music that he found soulful. He laid down on his bed until a song came on that sounded like it was taunting him.  
~~~~I don't care if I die or live.  
I don't care  
I rather die than live  
There is nothing left for me to do  
  
Die!!!!!!!!  
Yeah, I rather die!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Wide Open Spaces

Wide Open Spaces  
  
Kai tossed and turned in his bed. It wasn't a nightmare neither a cold of some sort that had been keeping him from doing well in his practice that day... No... It was something bigger.... Something unstoppable. The boy that haunted him in his dreams. Even during the day he would have day dreams about the boy. His obsession... His kitten.. His lover....His Rei! His..His..His..His..HIS!!  
Kai sighed in his pillow and looked at the clock. The bright red numbers flashed 5:07 in the morning. He normally got up at 6:00. But he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep that night (:// morning, whatever). Slowly sitting up he yawned and stretched a little before he strolled over to his bathroom.  
Turning the taps to the right temperature he stepped in. (FYI: Kai in my story sleeps in nothing... Rei: ~drooling~) He relaxed as the warm water ran down his back and on to the tub floor. Sighing he took a bottle of shampoo labeled Vibe. Washing his hair he continued to wash his body. Once he was done he turned off the water and stepped out to dry off. About 20 minuets later Kai emerged from the bathroom. He was wearing long, baggy black pants with a sliver chain hooking from the belt to his pocket. He was also wearing a lose black T-shirt. White socks and his normal hair do. He was looking HOT! (I'm so bad! If anyone of my readers can draw, would you mind drawing Kai with this description and emailing it to me. Please!)  
Kai walked out of his room for the first time in months and over to the fridge. He grabbed a can of Coke and some eggs. Setting the stuff on the contour he got out a cooking pan for the eggs. (Yes Kai can cook) Quickly cooking his eggs he ate them with in minuets along with his drank. He cleaned up and looked at the clock that side 5:52. He took his keys of the contour and left, remembering to lock the door.  
Kai left the apartment building he was in and walked off down the sidewalk. he needed to be alone for a while. He needed wide open spaces. To bad Kai had forgotten to turn off the stove..... 


	3. Chapter 3: Blinded By Rage

Rei woke up to the smell of smoke coming from outside his room. Getting out of bed he quickly put on some cloths and felt the door with the4 back of his hand.  
"Fuck, it's hot." Rei said as he jerked his hand away from the door. He used the door that led to Tyson's room and quickly woke him and Max up. 2 minuets the entire gang (besides Kai) was in Tyson's room. Rei had to find a way out of there because the others were in panic.  
"Everyone calm down!" Rei shouted and Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Dizzi all stopped screaming. Rei continued, "We'll have to go down the fir escape. I don't know how much weight it can hold so we'll go one at a time." Rei said in a firm tone and opened the window. He checked to make sure everything was enact before he let Max out the window. Nodding when Max touched the ground he let Tyson go next followed by Kenny. When they touched the ground the latter broke and fell to the ground. He had no choice but to jump. With his cat like abilities he landed on the ground with a soft thud.  
Looking around he noticed that Tyson and Max weren't there. Looking over to Kenny who pointed in the way they took off in.  
"Come on Kenny, we have to find them before they reach Kai!" Rei yelled and was about to take off when Kenny grabbed his arm.  
"How do you know that this was Kai's fought? And why would they be after him?" asked Kenny but before he could get an answer Rei was gone. Sighing Kenny took off to find his teammates.  
  
(Tyson's POV)  
  
We had just reached Kai who was sitting on a bench in the park. Max and I ran up to him and stood there with evil smirks. Kai looked at of with confusion before I punched him if the jaw. Ha! He acts like he's big and bad but the truth is that he's really weak. Look at him. I just hit him in the jaw and now he looks like he's ready to cry. I thought to myself as Kai rubbed his jaw. Glaring at me, I simply hit him in the cheek. Now I have made him really mad.  
He standing up and glares at me. Before I know it, I'm lying on the ground holding my stomach. DAMN HIM!! my mind screamed at him. I stood up and punched him in the stomach making him fall to his knees in pain. I took that moment to kick him in the ribs. He let out a cry of pain and I just simply laughed. Max came over and kicked him very hard in the rib cage that we heard a LOUD snap. I figured that he broke a couple of Kai's ribs.  
Laughing at the state Kai was in, I had completely let my guard down and I felt Kai kick my legs out from under me. I let out a yelp of surprise. I hit the ground with a loud thud. That hurt and Kai was going to pay for that. I stood up to find Max holding his ankle in pain while I stood up. Kai was already back on his feet, holding his side to what looked liked..pain. He punched my jaw, then my stomach, next my cheek, and last twisted and broke my left arm. Growling I pulled out a pocket knife and he looked at me surprised. Smirking I stepped closer to him but he only backed away from me.  
I had manage to pin him against a tree with no where to run. I let the same evil smirk I had put on at the beginning of the fight back on. I had charged at Kai and plunged the pocket knife right into his stomach. He looked at me with a looked mixed with pain, betrayed ness, shock, and a lot of hurt. I pulled the knife out of him and plunged it back in. I did this three other time before I let him sank to the ground. That's when I heard some shout:  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"  
I turned around to find Rei with tears in his eyes. I snapped out of my faze as Rei shoved me aside and ran over to Kai. He pulled him into his lap and checked his pulse. The way it looked, I say that he was either dead or close to it. I walked over to them and Rei glared at me. Sighing I pulled out a cell phone from my back pocket and dialed 911. After hanging up I stared at them with sadness. I knew Rei loved Kai and I had to go and do this to him.  
In a low whisper I spoke of these exact words, "What have I done?" 


	4. Rcovering

(Rei's POV)  
  
I could hear sirens in the background but I didn't care. All I was caring for right now was the boy in my lap. Kai! Kai.please be okay! I love you.I love you.. I LOVE YOU! my mind screamed as tears fell down my face. Looking up I could see the red and blue flashing light in the background. Whipping some of my tears away I shook Kai a little to see if he was conscious. I think Lady Luck was on my side tonight because he opened his eyes a little and smiled at me. Wait! What?! Kai smiled! Know I am really worried! Kai never smiled for anything or anyone. Damn you, Tyson!!!! I screamed in my mind as the flashing lights grew nearer.  
"Kai you have to be strong and not fall asleep. Okay..." I said as I choked on a sob. Looking at made me feel things that I wasn't used to feeling; love, hatred, pain, and fear. Love for Kai, of course. Hatred towards Tyson and Max for doing this to him but it mostly directed towards Tyson. Pain because it hurt so much to see the love of my life hanging by a thread to his life. And fear of losing something that has never felt loved by someone but only hatred and torture.  
"Rei...I w-w-won't give up." Kai said after a long silence. It made my heart rip in to by the weakness held deep inside. Then I felt someone try to take Kai from me. In this state it was easy and all I did was look up to see men dressed in uniforms handcuff Max and Tyson. This brought a huge grin to my face. Then I heard one of the cops speak.  
"You are under arrest for attempted murder of Kai Hiwatari. Do you understand what I just charged you with?" asked the officer and Tyson grunted but Max was now crying. He handed Tyson off to another officer.  
"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to a returnee. If you can not afford one than the state shall appoint you one." she said as she placed Tyson in the back of a police car along with Max.  
"Sir..Sir..Sir are you o.k." asked one of the officers. I nodded as he helped me up. I walked over to the ambulance with Kai in it and I got in. Lucky me..  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
My head. It's killing me. It feels like I just got hit by a truck. Damn I can't remember anything that happened. I opened my eyes only to shut them once more because of the blinding white light. Once again I opened my eyes and waited for my vision to go straight. Then I saw him. My want to be lover. I can't imagine what I put him through.  
Rei stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes slowly. Yawning, he stretched before he sat all the way up. Blinking away the rest of his sleep back until he looked at me; he smiled and got up and sat next to me on my bed.  
"Hey sleepy head, you've been out for three days now." Rei said to me and I smiled. I couldn't help but smile because he was acting so cute to me.  
"Three days, huh. Well, what did I miss? Anything interesting happen while I was sleeping." I asked as I tried to sit up but pain made it's self noticeable. Rei shook his head and lied my back down. It kind of felt nice to have him care this much about me.  
"Not much, really. Tyson and Max are in jail right now until the trail comes up. You have to go to court to tell them what happened as well as me. You have a lot of get well cards from your fans and I love you." Rei said in a cheerful voice. Then his eyes widen as he realized what he told me at the end. I laughed while he looked at me with confusion.  
"That's nice to hear and I love you too." I said and the game was just beginning.... 


	5. Death Is Unforgiveable

It had been three weeks since Kai was in the hospital. He was able to leave the dreadfully place two days after Rei had told him of his love for him. That made Kai want to get better that way he didn't have to stay in the hell hole any longer. That night when he got home he allowed Rei to claim him as his and only his. (you know what I mean) Rei had been so happy to hear Kai's voice again that he always mentioned how much he loved Kai.  
Unfortunately one night ago, Kai was rushed to the hospital. He had been shot during a robbery. Rei was so worried about Kai that he didn't get any sleep for three days until a phone call at 3 in the morning on November 2 that changed everything. The doctor sounded like he was about to cry while talking to Rei. The doctor had said that Kai died that night. They said that he had lost too much blood and that his organs weren't functioning in the right way.  
Rei cried himself to sleep from that night on. It wasn't until the day of Kai's funeral that he learned that Kai was always going to be with him and no matter how much it hurt the pain would go away someday. Even the pain lasted for 5 years Rei never forgot how much he loved Kai and how much that their bond keep them in good shape. Rei never stopped loving Kai even though he married Tala and adopted two kids.  
Rei visited Kai's grave when ever he had a free chance to. He would always tell what was going on in their life and to tell him secrets of his past and what he wants in the future. He told Kai that he was expecting a child of their own. He explained to Kai that his people could get pregnant. Even the boys were allowed to give birth to a child. he even told him that he was going to name the baby after him.  
Years went by and the three healthy young children grew up to be successful men and woman. Rei and Tala grew old together until Rei passed away on November 2, 2010. The same month and day Kai passed away on. Even though Kai was only 16 when he died and Rei 99 when he passed away; Rei became an angel and went back to being a normal 16 year old boy with only one mission and that was to find Kai.... 


	6. Author's Note

*Author Note*  
  
Godstoppers: Hey guys! How have you been? Sorry it's taking so long to get you the next chapter.  
  
Kai: You should be sorry! You killed me and made Rei marry TALA for Christ sake's!  
  
Rei: Yeah! I wanted to marry Kai and have HIS baby not Tala's!  
  
Tala: And what's wrong with me?  
  
Rei & Kai: YOU FUNCKING EVIL!  
  
Godstoppers: Guys...  
  
Kai: Why on Earth would you do that to that to us?  
  
Rei: Yeah I thought we were your favorite!  
  
Godstoppers: Guys...  
  
Tala: I see nothing wrong with me! I'm handsome, smart, charming, caring, funny, and lovable!  
  
Godstoppers: Wait...  
  
Kai & Rei: RIGHT!  
  
Godstoppers: Guys....  
  
Tala: You're just jealous because you can't match up to a great person like myself!  
  
Kai: Go away!  
  
Godstoppers: IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER IN MY NEXT STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~~~~looks around to see the guys backing away~~~~~~ Good... Now, I was going to say that.. ~~~~~hears chainsaw~~~~~ Who the fuck has the chainsaw on?  
  
Tyson: ME....ME.....ME.....ME!!!!!!  
  
Max: Turn it off quickly.  
  
Kenny: Hurry!  
  
Max: She's coming this way!  
  
Kenny: Hurry Tyson, HURRY!  
  
Everybody: TYSON!!!!  
  
Tyson: ~~~~running away from Godstoppers who has the chainsaw~~~~~ HELP ME!!!!  
  
Everybody: Hahahahahahahahahaha.....  
  
Godstoppers: ~~~~finally caught up to Tyson and locked him in a closet~~~~~ Okay.. Now as I was saying, my story will now take place in.... ~~~~~can hear Tyson in the background screaming for help~~~~~~~ TYSON!! ~~~~~storms of to the closet..opens it..beats the crap out of Tyson..walks back to the others~~~~~~ Tyson will be out cold for a while so as I was saying, my story will take place in Heaven. Okay Bye! 


	7. Reuniting

Godstoppers: Hey guys! Sorry for the LONG wait but I had some issues to take care of. *looks over to see Tyson bleeding with LOTS of bruises* Like I said I had an ISSUE to take care of. *evil grin* Anyway, I don't own beyblade.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Reunite  
  
Kai was sitting on a rock looking down to Earth, a place where he wished to be and not up in Heaven. Don't take it wrong, he liked Heaven but he didn't like the fact that he was only 16 when he died. Sucks, huh? Sighing, he looked up at the sun. It was red, yellow, and orange with a background of pink and purple. He tried to smile but it wouldn't come out. He hasn't smiled since the day he left Rei. The thought made Kai's eyes water. That's all he seemed to be doing lately...crying. It seemed like that was the only way out for him. He sighed again and stood up.  
He walked over to a tree and opened his secret portal and jumped threw. The portal led him back to Earth where he could roam around but still not be able to be seen. Well, actually only little kids could see him but that was it. He folded his wings behind him and began to walk slowly to the beach; the place where he used to spend wonderful nights with Rei. He sighed and sat down on the sand and looked off to see the sun fading away in the distance.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Come and get me Kai!" shouted Rei as he ran along the shore line. Kai smiled and ran after Rei. They both laughed and ran until there was nowhere to run. Kai tackled Rei to the ground. Rei smiled and flipped Kai over so he was on top. Leaning down he gently kissed Kai on the lips. Kai leaned up to deepen the kiss, which Rei allowed him to do so. As they kissed, Rei licked Kai's lower lip wanting entrance.  
Kai easily gave it to him and opened his mouth to let Rei enter. Rei pushed his tongue insides Kai's mouth; claiming the same spot over and over again. He loved to sweet taste of Kai's mouth and would spend forever kissing it. Rei pulled back so he could get some air. He smiled down at Kai and kissed his forehead.  
"Don't ever leave me, Kai." He said and climbed off Kai.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
Kai was jerked out of his thoughts when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up to see his friend Mike standing there. Mike sighed and helped Kai stand up. He gave Kai a piece of paper and left. Kai looked confused before he went back to his depressed self. He looked at the note and decided to open it.  
  
Dear Kai,  
  
Long time no see, buddy! I wonder if you still remember me from a long time ago, if you don't then shame on you. I was hoping that you still liked me and if you don't then I guess we can just be friends. I'm really looking forward to seeing you after all these years. I hope that you haven't forgotten me so soon, though. I will no matter what still love you.  
Meet me by the tree where you placed your love for the whole world to see.  
  
Love,  
  
???????????? 


	8. Don't Ever Leave Me Again

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** Well reviewers, it's your lucky day because I have decided to update this story. If you haven't checked my profile in a while, I have changed my name from Gobstoppers.

**Kai:** Hn, you can't even make up your mind about your name, how the hell do you think you can continue this story so the people like it?

**SingMyLullabySweet666: **(sticks tongue out) Yeah well, I will make it so people continue to read this story! I'll make it so much longer than before chapters!

**Kai: **Hn, whatever.

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** Anyway, on with the long waited chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade and never will!

* * *

_How do I get through one night without you_

_If I had to live without you_

Kai walked slowly down the deserting road staring into space and not really bothering to take in his surroundings. I mean, if you have lived in heaven for most of your life, then you really wouldn't care much about the things around you, would you? Sighing silently, Kai looked up to the sky just a breeze blow his scarf gently to the side of him. Kai continued to walk until night fell upon the world he no longer was an apart of.

Sighing once more to himself, Kai spread his long crimson wings and began to flap the softly before his feet arose of the ground. His wings carried him through the air like a bird. Kai allowed a small smile to dance along his lips before he shook his head and once more frowned. No, he would not allow himself to be happy…. Not after he broke his promise to the one he loved the most. It wasn't fair to Rei if he allowed himself to be happy when he caused his loved years of pain and suffering. No, it was allowed… not anymore.

"I wonder what Rei is doing right now?" Kai questioned to himself and then a brief thought of flying over to his lover's house entered his mind. As quickly as the thought came, Kai pushed it away, scowling himself for such a thought. He couldn't go there even though Kai long to see Rei's smiling face once more. No, he couldn't go there and witness the heartbreak that he'll never be able to see his lover again. No, not with his passed and crimes he had committed when he was alive. Yeah, he may be in heaven but there was a cost that he had to pay. The price cost him everything he had ever lived for, everything he had ever worked for; his freedom. His freedom was taken away from him and he was to not do anything he wasn't asked to do. Such as now… when he got back to heaven he was in deep shit for he had broken a law against himself. Punishment was surely waiting for him on the other side. That is why it had taken Kai so long to get back; he wanted to avoid the confrontation as much as possible.

Kai finally reached the portal that would take him back to heaven; to his cage; to his punishment. A lonely tear escaped Kai's dull crimson eyes before he quickly brushed it away with the back of his hand. Just as he was about to step through the invisible portal, the note he kept in his pocket blow away with a strong breeze. Chasing after it, Kai growled in frustration. The damn note wouldn't stay still, every time he got near it, the thing would fly further and further away from him. Kai grabbed the note and looked up for the first time since he began the chase. He was in a park not far from where he used to live and it was near the tree he had craved his love to the world, just as the note said. Growing curious, Kai began to look around for something or someone. If the note said someone was waiting for him here then he should at least try and find the guy or girl. Not that he really cared who the hell it was. He only wanted to see one person at that was Rei.

_What kind of life would that be_

_Oh I, I need you in my arms_

"I must say that it took you long enough to get here…. Kai." A voice that was familiar spoke up causing Kai to jump at the sound that was so unexpected. Looking around for the owner of the voice, Kai's patience began to slide some. After about ten minutes of looking Kai gave up and was about to leave when he thought he saw a flash of white. Ignoring his reasoning, Kai walked over to where he saw the flash of white and looked around. As he turned around he came face to face with the owner of the voice he had heard earlier.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want from me?" questioned Kai in a low dangerous voice that seemed to have no affect on the person before him. Kai back away as the stranger came forward some and into the light. Crimson eyes met golden and Kai gasped as he finally was able to see the person before him. Not more than a meter away stood Rei in all his glory. Rei still had the same length hair but this time it was in a low pony tail and the bandana was no longer the yin yang sign but now was a pure black. Rei's clothing was also different from what Kai was used to seeing. Instead of the traditional Chinese clothing, Rei wore a tight fitting crimson tank top that was in the place of the shirt. Baggy blank pants hung from Rei's slender form as well. Large black wings were folded behind Rei's back. Kai's dull eyes came back to life once more before he allowed a real smile to form on his rose petal soft lips.

"I am ashamed of you Kai, forgetting my own voice. I should punish you for that." chuckles Rei in a mock hurt voice before throwing his hands in the air in such a dramatic way that caused Kai to chuckle as well. Soon afterwards, an uneasy silence stilled the night. Kai looked away from the piercing stare that he was receiving, only to have him chin lifted effortlessly to stare back into those golden eyes he fell in love with.

"It's been a long time Rei. How are you?" asked Kai in a whispering voice that was hardly hearable over the leaves that swayed together. Rei smiled before leaning in and kissing Kai's lips. The kiss was gentle at first bit then Kai kissed back causing the two to go into a heated battle with each other's tongues. Pulling away, Rei sighed happily before reaching up and brushing away some bangs of Kai's that had fallen in front of his face.

"Kai, you have gotten more beautiful then the last time I saw you." Rei said before moving in for another kiss. Kai happily gave in and allowed Rei to dominant him like he used to do so many years ago when he was still alive. Funny if you think about it, Kai never seemed the uke type but he never argued over it, not once. Pulling away from the heated kiss, Rei pulled Kai into a long well waited for hug.

"I've missed you Rei so much." Kai said as he relaxed into his lover's embrace. Rei nodded in return but never once broke the hug the two shared. Looking up, Kai had to smile at the loving gaze that was meant for him and only him. Kai slowly pulled from the embrace but didn't back completely away from his lover.

"Rei, I was pondering something that came to my mind and I want to ask you something." Kai said as he studied the beautiful black wings that rested upon Rei's back. Rei tilted his head to one side before nodding for Kai to go on. "Why do you have black wings instead of white wings like your suppose to have? Did you do something to earn the 'Fallen Angel' wings?" Kai asked and Rei chuckled.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know why I got black wings but this is what they gave me. As long as I am with you and not in hell, I really don't give a shit what color my wings are." Rei answered back causing Kai to shrug. Rei reached up with a hand and lightly cupped Kai's cheek. Rei added, "I love you so much Kai. You have no idea how much I was hurting after you left me. I'm so glad to be here with you now; forever."

_Need you to hold_

_You're my world, my heart, my soul_

Kai smile up at his lover before resting his head against Rei chest and sighed happily. After all this time; after years of waiting, Rei was once more back in his arms and belonged to him and only him. No one or nothing could separate the two, not now and not ever. They belonged to each other and it would kill Kai to once more lose Rei to someone else. Just the thought of sharing Rei caused Kai to shiver slightly in Rei's embrace.

"Are you alright Kai?" questioned Rei as he felt his two toned hair lover let loose a small shiver that rippled through his small frame like a rock splashing into a deep lake. Kai looked into Rei's concerned golden orbs and nodded slightly before once more resting his head on Rei's chest. Everything seemed so perfect at that moment but Kai knew it had to end sometime. Kai sighed once more before slowly pulling form Rei's strong arms and looked longingly into those capturing eyes. Leaning forward, Kai softly kissed Rei one his lips but before he could pull away he felt two arms wrap around his waist and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Kai moaned slightly as Rei begged for entrance to his sweet cavern with that skilled tongue that he missed so much.

Kai opened his mouth willing when Rei tried to push past the closed mouth to intrude that sweet place he called heaven. Rei smirked when his lover let out a powerful moan that he alone could only produce from the normally silent blader. Turning around, Rei pushed Kai's back into the tree trunk and held him there as he ravished the small male's neck with loving bites and butterfly kisses. Kai's breath hitched as Rei kissed the junction between the neck and shoulder before nibbling lightly at the spot.

"Rei…. I…. oh god….. Yes" Kai strangled out as Rei continued his assault on the Russian blader with kisses and love bites. Rei sucked roughly on the skin of Kai's neck before pulling away to admire his handy work of the hickey that was now very visible against the blader's pale skin. Kai's eyes were glazed over with lust and longing as Rei starred deep into them with his darkening orbs that matched the intensity of longing and lust.

Rei captured Kai's virgin lips in a bruising kiss as he pushed his hands under Kai's shirt and began to play with a semi-erect nibble. Kai's eyes slid close in pleasure as he moaned into the kiss before adding more pressure to it to cause the intimate kiss to deepen further, if that was even possible. Pulling away, Rei gasped for air as well as did Kai who felt as if his lungs were engulfed in flames inside his body causing them to burn slightly.

Rei grabbed the seam of the shirt that his lover was wearing before he pulled it up over the Russian's head and to the ground below them. Rei smirked as he lightly kissed Kai on the lips then slowly placed butterfly kisses down his jaw line and neck to his nibbles. Taking one in his mouth, the Russian let out a small mew of pleasure as he arched his back and treaded his fingers through the Chinese's black velvet hair, pressing him closer to the Russian. Rei tortured the other nibble by pinching and flicking it lightly as he sucked, nibbled, bite, and licked the other. Not long after, Rei switched to the other to once more cause Kai to arch even further from the bark of the tree trunk into his lover's touch.

Kai's mind was racing a mile a minute as he gasped quietly. Thoughts of all the other time the Chinese had done this to him in there time together came rushing back with full intensity than ever before when he was day dreaming of the loving touches. This was nothing like before and Kai could only think for a minute more before Rei slipped his free hand from Kai's nibble down to his hips then down the erection growing in Kai's pants. Kai arched and groaned in anticipation as Rei teasingly rubbed the erection painfully slow. Kai cocked on a sob of pleasure as Rei began to unbuckle his pants.

Rei pulled away from his distraught lover before removing his own shirt. Kissing Kai once more one the lips fully, Rei dropped to his knees and grabbed the zipper of Kai's pants and teasingly pulled them down. Reaching for the hem of the pants, Rei pulled them down and allowed Kai to step out of them. Rei chuckled noticing the lack of any under garments and the Russian looked away trying to hide the blush that grew on his cheeks. Rei softly grabbed Kai's erection and licked at the slit causing Kai to moan loudly before grabbing Rei's hair tightly. Looking up, Rei made eye contact with those crimson lust filled eyes that matched his darkened gold ones. Never breaking contact, Rei slipped the erection into his mouth before sucking lightly as well as using his tongue to coax the organ to harden even further. Kai moaned out Rei's name over and over again like a broken record but the noise was more heavenly then anything Rei had ever heard.

"Rei…. I….. oh god…. I'm… getting…. close….. yes!" Kai moaned and each time they rose in volume signaling Kai release was coming to a close shortly. Rei knew this and pulled away from the erection but not before giving it a kiss on the tip. Kai gasped for air that had long since left him. Rei stood and smiled before brushing a few bangs behind Kai's ears and off his sweating forehead. Kai tried to smile but it was futile in the end.

"Kai, I would like to continue this but I need you to lie on the grass for me. If we do it standing up with you against the tree, I know by the time we're done your back is going to hurt like hell from being rubbed raw." Rei said his voice husky and deep from the lust that was still evident in his dark eyes. Kai, who was still dazed, nodded before weakly pushing off the tree and plopped down on the ground. As Kai lie down and spread his legs waiting for his lover to join him, Rei took in the lovely sight before his eyes. He had waited for this moment to come for about forever it seemed. Rei smiled slightly as he undid the button to his pants and pulled them off hastily before kneeling in between Kai's spread legs. Lifting his fingers to Kai's mouth Rei smiled.

"Suck" was the only command from Rei's lips before Kai opened his mouth obediently and willing to the invaders. Rei watched in awe as Kai sucked furiously at his fingers. A small moan escaped those bruised lips of Kai as Rei began to kiss and nib at the Russian's navel and inner thighs. Pulling his fingers from Kai's mouth with a wet pop, Rei moved his hand down to the Russian's entrance and pushed gently but did not enter him. Looking into his lover's crimson eyes, Rei mouth the word 'relax' before him gently but firmly pushed his finger into Kai. Lust filled crimson eyes widen at the intrusion as well as a small mewl came from the blader's lips but Rei continued to probe the Russian.

"Shhh, Kai. It's okay. Just relax and the pain will lessen, I promise." Rei said before moving his finger within the tight walls of the virgin hole. Kai gasped before he instinctively bucked against the finger causing it to thrust deeper. Rei chuckled at the notion before pulling his finger out then thrusting in two more. Kai tensed at the change and fought back a yelp of pain but some of it made it past his clenched jaw. Rei kissed his cheek in apology before he thrust his fingers deep into Kai causing a hiss of pleasure to erupt.

"R-Rei…. Uh…oh… um yes…" Kai mewled as he bucked against the fingers of his lover causing them to drive deeper and deeper into the stretching hole. Rei kissed Kai before adding another finger to the virgin hole causing Kai to groan into the kiss. Rei pulled away and stare apologetically into Kai's eyes as he moved his fingers within the squirming Russian. When Kai finally relaxed, Rei began to shove deep and hard into his lover; trying to bring the feeling of what was about to take place. Kai panted for air as he bucked against the fingers that were driving him wild. Rei slammed his fingers into the blader's sweat spot causing Kai to arch his back and moan loudly. Rei's lips formed a smirk as the said blader began to repeatedly slam his fingers into that certain spot driving the Russian mad with pleasure. After about a minute, Rei pulled his fingers from the sweat body before placing himself fully between Kai's spread legs. Placing hid cock at Kai's entrance, Rei stared deeply into crimson orbs; silently asking for permission to enter the heavenly body. Kai nodded and that was all the warning he got before Rei pushed into him.

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything good in my life_

_And tell me now_

Kai gasped as he felt his lover push into him, oh how he had missed the feeling of being filled; the feeling of having his lover take him. Kai heard his dark haired lover gasp in anticipation from the penetration that he had not felt in over eighty-three years. Kai was so very tight and yet it was heaven all in one to the Chinese blader that had long since buried himself to the hilt, awaiting his lover's consent to move within in the blessed heat and tightness. Kai moaned as he forced his body to relax even more as his inner walls clamped onto Rei's member painfully. After some time Kai thrust his hips against Rei in order to make the long awaited sexual intercourse to begin.

"M-move…..P-p-please!" cried Kai as he thrust his hips as much as he could onto Rei's member that was buried deep inside of him. Rei nodded before pulling away from the heat that held him captive in a ditzy state before thrusting hard back into it. Rei groaned as the inner walls drove him made with each thrust he made into his wonderful Russian lover than moaned and withered in pleasure underneath him. Kai gasped loudly as Rei's erection slammed into his prostate causing a shiver of pure pleasure to course through his overly heated veins. Rei smirked somewhat before angling his thrust to hit that wonderful bundle of nerves that drove Kai up the wall and down again.

Kai managed to form a small plot or plan in his head and smiled evilly at his unsuspecting victim or lover. Mustering all his strength, Kai flipped the duo over so that Kai was now straddling the feline blader who was buried hilt deep within him. Rei looked up in shock for a moment before chuckling lightly as he grabbed his lover's hips and brought his hips up then slammed them back down as hard as he could. Rei's engorged member was swallowed by Kai's passage as it shoved through all barriers allowing Rei to finally be buried as deep as he could go. Kai hissed through clenched teeth, from pain or pleasure Rei wasn't really sure but all he knew was that Kai was heaven right now.

Kai arched his back slightly before he began to move himself up and down the shaft of his lover that oh so lovingly slammed against his prostate each time. Rei moaned loudly as he stared deeply into dark crimson eyes that held unbelievable lust and love for the one below him. Kai slumped forward so that the tip of Rei's nose was touching his. Moving himself forward and backward on the shaft repeatedly, Kai nearly screamed as every signal thrust hit hard at his sweet spot.

"Rei…..too much….. I can't take it." Kai moaned as he moved faster against Rei. Their climax was growing at a steady rate and Kai was dying with anticipation to release after all these years. Rei nodded at the statement even though it was mostly just random words. Kai was so close and Rei was going to break him over the edge. Rei thrust upward to meet with his lover's frantic motion that caused his cock to impale the Russian's tight heat. Kai groaned out as Rei slammed into his sweet spot again and again causing nothing but mere pleasure to run through his veins. Kai opened his darkened orbs to stare at the almost dark brown ones below him. Rei purred as his climax came fourth quicker and quicker causing him to thrust as fast and hard as he could into the Russian's firm body.

"Come for me Kai…..I… want to hear you scream my name." Rei moaned seductively before flipping the duo over once more. Plugging his cock into the inviting heat, Rei kissed Kai gently before applying more friction between the two wanting his lover to come first. Kai bit his knuckles as the friction on his own cock and the slamming of Rei's was beginning to be a bit too much and Kai was being driven mad by the unbelievable amount of pleasure.

"Rei….I….oh god, yes……harder……un…. Yes…..I-I'm going to…." Cried Kai as his body jerked with such force that it drove Rei deeper than ever into Kai willing body of heaven. Kai gasped as he rode the waves of pleasure from his orgasm. Kai's inner walls closed tightly around Rei's cock and the constricted fines of the wonderful body bellow him caused Rei to shoot his seed deep within Kai causing the other to moan slightly.

Rei collapsed on top of his out of breath lover trying to regain the oxygen that he had lost in the whole ordeal. The Russian bellow him gasped for the same much need air that had been pleasantly restricted throughout the entire love making. When Rei regain his oxygen, or at least enough to speak, Rei spoke to his koi.

"Kai, I must admit that that was the best love making I have had since you past on. Love, I never want to have to live without you for the rest of my existence in heaven. Can you promise me that?" question the Chinese blader as he pulled out of Kai with a wet pop and warily stood on his feet. Kai looked deep into the eyes of his lover before he felt tears well up in them. How was he going to tell him? How was he going to break the news to Rei, his lover, whom he wanted so much to be with that he couldn't? It wasn't that he didn't love the Chinese blader, no; it was the mere opposite, Kai loved the blader more than anything in the world. Yet, his price for being in heaven was what held him back. The high councils were surely going to punish him for not being there right now and when he got back, they would only learned he betrayed the specific rule that they had set for him, he was not allow under any circumstances to ever again be with the one he loved so much on earth. That was one rule that if should break, he was to be cast down from heaven and into the fiery pits of hell or worse, to wander the deepest pits of heaven as an unknown for all eternity. The thought clearly made the younger blader shiver with fear and aggravation.

"Kai, love, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" asked Rei as he dropped to his knees next to Kai with concern and fear lacing through the now normal amber-golden cat-like eyes. Kai pushed away from the other as he stood and gathered his clothing with tears of regret and pain trailing down his pale face. Rei looked shocked and hurt over the ordeal but let it slide thinking of what to say to make Kai forgive him. Finally standing, Rei began to gather his clothing and pull them on. Just as he was fixing his shoe laces, Kai walked up behind him and stared into Rei's eyes. Straightening, Rei looked into the dull lifeless smoke red eyes. This wasn't the Kai he knew at all. No, there was something amiss here. What it was, Rei just didn't know, not without Kai telling him first.

"I'm sorry Kai." Rei said as he brushed a stray strain of bangs out of his lover's face before sighing. Kai looked at him with confusion before he shook his head frantically.

"NO!" vociferated Kai as he looked up into Rei's amber eyes with desperation in them, tears leaking out the sides.

"I beg your pardon?" asked the now clearly confused Rei as he just stared dumbfounded at the young blader before him. Kai looked as if he were staring at him, asking for an answer to whatever it was that was plaguing him.

"NO! Don't feel sorry for me! Don't tell me your sorry! You have done nothing worth an apology! I'm the one who should be saying sorry, not you! I lied to you! I made you think we could be together when the truth is that there is no way for us to see each other after this! I'm sorry Rei, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen but it did and there is nothing I can do about it. I am truly sorry but I can't promise you anything. Please try to understand where I am coming from. If we are caught seen with each other, the punishment will be severe. Maybe not for you since you don't know the rule, but I know that I will either be sent to hell or become an unknown and I don't want that to happen; not to you or to me. Rei, I'm sorry but this is how it has to be, after today don't ever see me again.

I want your promise that whenever you see me that you won't talk to me, you won't wave to me, you won't smile at me, I don't even want you to love me anymore. I'm not for the burden that it will cause. So, after today I want you to promise me that you'll forget about me and move on. Promise me that Rei. Promise me!" Kai cried out in despair as he fell to the ground with pain wrenching sobs wracking his body. 'This is how it has to be. I can't let him love me and suffer the same fate I did. No! I won't allow it. Even if it means I will never again be happy.' Kai thought as he looked up into the confused and hurt orbs of his lover. 'No, ex-lover.' Kai corrected himself.

"Kai, I can't. No! I won't promise you that! I can't, I lover you too much to give you away. I have waited 83 years to see you once more and I'll be damned if I gave you up just because of what someone said or did. No! My answer will remain a no." Rei hissed out in pained breathes as he tried to sallow the lump that had formed in his throat of dry sobs. Rei took a calming breath before continuing, "I'm not going to do it Kai, I'm sorry but my answer is no. I can't live without you anymore, I don't want to live without you anymore; no. I won't do it Kai! There isn't a life without you. Trust me I say this but I have already tried after you were murdered. I won't do it again." Rei looked down at his lover who looked at him with a small sad smile before seating next to him and sighed. Pulling Kai into an embrace, Rei rubbed soothing circles of his koi's back.

_Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky_

_There would be no love in my life_

_There'd be no world left for me_

_And I, oh Baby, I don't know what I would do_

_I'd be lost if I lost you_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything real in my life_

_And tell me now_

'Why isn't he listening to me? Why must he persist to torment me with the fact if the high councils knew about this and what we just did we would be banished? Why? Please, Rei! See this situation from my view! I'm scared to death and I want to have you holding me in your arms; protecting me from all known forces of evil; to swipe away my displeasure and concerns and fears in one blow but you can't; we can't. It isn't allowed and if they even find us here together the punishment will surely be pricey and I can't afford that to happen to me. Not right now when I'm finally getting on the higher's good side. I know this is forbidden and if he finds out I have seen my lover then all hell will break lose and I mean that literally. Please Lord, here me out and let this work. God, I beg of you to spare me this once from the evil that lurks around every corner. I will never bother you with my foolishness again, please god; please.' Kai's mind was going in overload as he tried to come up with the best solution out of this whole mess to make him and his lover happy as well as the high council.

Rei sighed heavily as he waited for the Russian to come down enough to talk to him about all of this. He didn't worry nor really care what the higher's had to say about them finding each other and getting together once more like they had one Earth. It just flat out wasn't right for them to be split apart and told what to do wand what to wear. He had heard that going to heaven was a privilege from his village's priest but all in all, Rei thought that the man had lied to him and his people. Rei swallowed a growl that a raised in his throat before lifting the chin of his lover and staring into fearful and forlorn eyes that held no trace of hope in them. Smiling, Rei kissed away the tears before gently kissing his koi's lips then his forehead in a desperate attempt to calm him down.

"Koi, you have to calm down. You can't think of a solution if your tears keep coming and your head going hay wire. Just take deep breathes and we'll come up with something together me love." Rei stated calmly before rising to his feet and pulling Kai up with him who was still sniffling but had calmed down enough to think rationally. Rei smiled, "Good, now that's better. See, now you and I can think up of something we could do in order to avoid confrontation with the Council of Higher. Kai looked up at him and tried to smile but when it came out he just looked pitiful (not in a bad way).

"Eien no Issno." Kai said and melancholy smiled before turning to look at the portal that led back to the peril gates of heaven; a place in which he thought of as a curse and a blessing all in one. Their were people in heaven that he thought should have been sent to hell and everybody in the Council of Higher was a few of them; well, actually, a guy named Kane were fighting against the other members of the council in his favor stating, "The two have a right to be together in such a holy place as this, should they not? Kai and Rei have done more than enough to earn the blessing; no, the right to see each other as much as they want and anytime they want. Is this not heaven; a place where all of the people's dreams come true, is it not?" Kai smiled at the memory as he stood before the Council of Higher and awaited his passage into heaven.

"Hai koi, Eien no Issno." Rei repeated before kissing Kai's right cheek. The two sat own the bench near a tall Weeping Willow and sighed in aggravation and despair. This wasn't right and the duo knew this. How could the council give them such a fate to deal with? Why? It didn't make any sense and here they were trying to come up with some barbaric plan to remain together. If only they were on Earth then things would be much easier to them.

"Wait a minute…. I had the perfect idea! Let's go back!" Rei cried out causing his lover to stare at him as if he were a crazy man that had just escaped the state institution. Kai stood up and looked into the orbs that held no secret behind them or hidden meaning.

"Alright, spill it Rei. I know you having something storming in that mind of yours and I want to hear it. What do you mean by let's go back?" Kai asked as he straightened his back the way he did when he was talking to the dumb-hyper active duo that bugged the hell out of him and Rei when they were blading together; hint Tyson and Max. Rei nodded before standing up as well and smiled brightly.

"It's quite simply actually. What I'm getting at is that we can go back to living and stay there for all the rest of eternity. Now before you ask how we do that, I would like to say that an old elder in my home village told the tale of how an angel fell from a building after fighting a devil servant and hit the ground. When he stood he realized that he could no longer see the servant but still fell its presence. He was pushed and shoved by the people of earth as they went about their daily businesses and people also shouted for him to move. It is said that when an angel falls onto earth soil he or she is to turn back into a human and once more live out life. That is what the great elder of my village said and I know this has to be true because the elder was very wise and never lied to my people once." Rei stated before turning and scouting the area for a tall building to fall off of and when he found one, he turned back to Kai and smiled.

"I don't know Rei, seems kinda far fetched to me. I think your elder was high, drunk, or just plain crazy when he told you this story of his. If we angels can once again become human, then why aren't more angels doing so?" Kai questioned not truly trusting this story that he wished with all his heart to be real.

"I don't know if it is real but I am willing to give it a try if once again I can be human. I want to be with you and if this is the only why then so be it. I'll do anything not to lose you." Rei replied as he took hold of Kai's hand firmly before spreading his large black wings and took off through the night crisp air. Kai sighed and allowed himself to be lead to the top of a tall building. When they touched based on the roof, cool summer breeze swept their hair and rattled their feathers as they stood looking into each others eyes.

"So do you want to go through with this? I mean if you don't then maybe when can find a place to hide or seek guidance from someone wise or something like that." Rei said as he walked to the edge of the building and stepped up on the ledge before turning and holding out his hand for Kai to take. Kai stared at Rei's offering for a few minuets before smiling and taking the gestured hand and as well as stepping up on the ledge. Staring at the ground below both Kai and Rei sucked in a breathe of air before closing their eyes and just as they leaned forward, hands reached forward and grabbed the dup before pulling them off the ledge and away from each other.

Kai yelped as he was thrown to the ground causing him the gasp but not in pain; they could no longer feel physical pain. Kai looked up into dark crimson eyes that held no kindness within in them but they were narrow with anger and hate as well as disgust. Kai growled dangerously before standing but he was quickly grabbed by two others. He could hear his Chinese lover call out but he could not understand what was being said for he was paralyzed by the two evil crimson eyes that peered into his own crimson. Fear ran up his spine as he noticed the two large devil wings that folded behind the capture's back. Kai took that time to take in all features of this hell spawn. It was male and had long Satin red hair that went down to his hips. He was wearing a black trench coat with a red shit underneath. His lower body was clad in skin tight leather black pants and knee high boots covered his feet. His finger nails were about six inches long and painted red as well as very sharp. Kai gulped in fear at the dark smirk on the capture's face.

"Get away from him!" yelled the Chinese blader as he struggled against the bounds. The demon came closer to Kai and licked his lips hungrily before reaching out with a clawed hand and running his fingers over Kai's soft smooth skin. A sinister laugh broke through the night as he order to two goons holding Kai to release him, and they did without much thought.

"My, you are a pretty thing, aren't you?" the demon spoke in a cold tone as he dragged one of his hands down Kai's throat and chest then back up again before he used his knife like nails to cut the clothing covering his upper body in two. Kai could hear Rei growl out in anger but it went ignored by the demon that was running his hand over Kai's exposed chest. Kai tried to back away but the two other demons held him in place with no way to escape. Mustering up enough courage, Kai spoke out.

"What do you want and who the hell are you?" sneered Kai as he shoved away the clawed hand as it came closer once more to touch his skin. The demon just smirked and back away slightly but not enough to Kai's liking.

"You're the feisty one, aren't you?" chuckled the demon as he waved a hand and the goons following his every command grabbed a hold of Kai. Kai hissed at his attackers in warning but it went unheard.

"Just answer the damn question you sick bastard!" Kai howled out in anger but he received a slap to the face, most likely for his rudeness.

"Hmm, you'll need to be taught a lessen on how to speak to your master, 'pet'" the demon leered over him with such highness it made Kai sick. Kai growled out at the demon but he seemed unfazed by the meaning of it. The demon smirked before he continued, "My name is O Burakkupansaa Neko and I am the ruler of the Eastern territory of hell. I have come to seek a mate and I find a pretty little angel out here with his beloved. I am deciding to make you my obedient mate and as for the fallen angel, he will be my prisoner to do with as I please."

Kai stared in fear and rage at his so called 'master'. The burning rage swept away most of the fear and he lashed out at Burakkupansaa but was restrained by the demons behind him.

"No! I will never be your fucking mate! I refuse to kneel before anyone! I am my own person and I chose whose mate I am to be! You are not to tell me what to do, god damn it! So tell these fuckers to let me the fuck go and get the hell out of my way, or so help me god!" Kai hissed in anger as he began to struggled against the two others. Burakkupansaa laughed before walking over to Rei who was held down by hell chains that appeared out of nowhere.

"Such languages from a petty angel like you. You can either do as I say or I can kill the feline in front of you without any mercy at all. It's your choice." The demon said as he placed his sharp nails at Rei's throat and pressed hard enough to draw blood. I stared in horror and defeat as I stared into the eyes of my lover who pleaded silently for help.

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive_

_How do I_

_How do I_

_Oh, how do I live_

Rei looked away from those teary eyes and sighed in defeat. Either way, his Russian lover was going to lose something in this event; this was inevitable but he stilled held hope. Once more, golden eyes of sorrow and crimson eyes of pain and defeat met before Kai gave a small nod and allowed himself to be forced to his feet. Kai, as he was dragged away, looked over his shoulder with despair in his eyes. Rei tried to force a smile but nothing came and at that moment he knew that it was going to be one hell of a rollercoaster to get back his lover from the clutches of that fucking King. Rei knew it would take everything within his power to erase all the things to come from Kai's mind. Rei allowed a few tears to fall from his dulling golden eyes as he stared at the demon that took his mate away. The demon smirked in victory but it was soon wiped away as Rei's eyes blazed a dark black flame and his body began to burn from energy within him. The demon growled before using his own magic to knock Rei out before flying off into the night; back to his home; back to hell.

_Please tell me baby_

_How do I go on_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything_

_Need you with me_

_Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life_

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive_

_How do I_

_How do I_

_Oh, how do I live_

_how do I live without you_

_how do I live without you baby_

_how do I live...

* * *

_

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** Well, that's the chapter and I hoped you liked it. The story is close to somewhat finishing. Yay!

**Kai:** About time you reopen this damn story.

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** Well kiss my big white American ass!

**Kai:** No thanks.

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** Then shut up.

**Rei:** You two always fight.

**Kai:** Not always.

**Rei:** Anyways, read and review please.


	9. Before the Dawn

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** Hello everyone. Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner. I had a lot of things to do over the summer and I also started school August 29, 2005. I get a lot of homework and I need to take care of school work first then my writing. Anyways, how many of you all (in high school) have Diver's Education? I do and boy is my teacher strict. Anyways, enough of that….. On to the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade and never will! Or the song Before the Dawn which is by Evanescence.

**Warnings:** Rape, language, abuse

_Italic_ thoughts

**_Bold italic_** lyrics

* * *

**Before the Dawn**

_**Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you**_

_**I want nothing more than to see you there**_

_**And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**_

_**We'll be lost before the dawn**_

Kai struggled against the rusted steel chains that secured him in place as the Lord of the Western Hell stood before him with a twisted look on his face. Raged and frighten orbs of fire stared long and hard at the demon before him. Kai growled dangerously as the Lord made a move to come near him. It wasn't something the Lord like though and strike Kai with a long leather braided whip that made the sound of thunder as it hit Kai across the chest leaving a bleeding welt against the alabaster skin. Kai hissed in pain and screwed his eyes shut in pain causing the Lord to smirk in victory before proceeding closer to his prisoner and soon to be mate. Reaching out with a clawed hand, the young Lord Burakkupansaa roughly grabbed Kai's chin and forced him to look at the Lord. Giving a smirk, the young Lord placed a rough bruising kiss to Kai's lips. Kai's eyes widened in shock before he glared at the wall passed the Burakkupansaa before biting down on the tongue that had made its way into his mouth. Growling, Burakkupansaa pulled away and back-handed Kai causing his head to move with the hand from the force.

"Stupid whore. Don't ever bite me again unless we are mating and I tell you to. I don't want to have to mare that beautiful face of yours." The Lord sneered before turning and walking to the figure that was also chained but his was different. Rei was stripped naked with his hair unwrapped and it pooled around him like the night sky. His bandana was also missing causing the black bangs to hang over his tanned skinned face. Rei was chained to a large uncomfortable metal table spread eagle. Kai growled out before trashing widely against the restraints.

"Get away you fucking bastard. It's me you want! Stay away, damn you!" Kai screeched wanting his mate and best friend to be safe from harm. The Lord smirked at Kai before grabbing a small cup of fresh water and dumping it onto Rei face causing the young angelic teen to cough and choke on the water. Golden tiger eyes snapped opened and met with lusted crimsons. Rei wouldn't have mind if it were Kai's eyes that were filled with lust but no… It was that demon's eyes that stared into his own, not Kai's. Growling Kai fought harder but alas he was not going to pull free.

"Well, good afternoon Mr. Kon. How are you this evening? I hope the restraints are too tight." Burakkupansaa spoke in a twisted voice that mocked Rei. Rei 'hn'ed' before shifting his head to lock at his lover. Kai stared with dulled eyes that brighten slightly when Rei smiled over at him. The moment was interrupted by the young Lord as he forced Rei to look at him. Smirking, the Lord leaned down and whispered something into Rei's ear before moving up and roughly kissing Rei. Eyes golden orbs widened in shock and his body thrashed to get way. It would have worked too, if it hadn't been for the chains that not only held him down but also drained him of any energy he had. Kai screamed out for the Lord to stop but it was no use, he wasn't going to listen to him. 'This can't be happening!' Kai thought as he watched that bastard climb onto the table and leaned over his lover. He knew what was going to happen and so did Rei. He knew all to well what was going to happen and he was powerless to stop him. Rei's struggles stopped and his body slacked with defeat.

"D?zo!" cried Kai as he weakly fought to be free. His wrist had large stains on them as the result of the rust rubbing off and onto his skin that was broken and bleeding from being rubbed raw. The Lord looked over to him and smirked before he trailed kisses down Rei's neck and to the shoulder before sinking his razor sharp fangs into the junction. Rei cried out in pain causing Kai to shake with sobs. He had to do something but what was there to do. The Lord pulled away and looked over to Kai blowing him a kiss before staring at the mark he made.

"You taste better than a women but I bet not as good as your lover will taste once he becomes my mate." The mate said as he unfastened his pants and pulled out his already rock hard erection. Rei's eyes widened in feat but then turned into a glare. Turning once more to Kai, to Lord continued, "You will get to watch me break your lover then I will break you, my love."

_**If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love**_

_**Then let me never ever wake again**_

_**And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**_

_**We'll be lost before the dawn**_

Kai looked away as the Lord placed his cock at Rei's entrance and shoving in. Rei's screamed pierced through the castle like a hurricane would and island. Kai's sobs echoed through the small brick room but not matter how hard he tried he could not drown out the sounds of his lover at he mercy of the Lord. Nothing would ever erase that from Kai's mind and neither Rei's as well. Kai turned back to the sight before him. This isn't what he wanted to see. This isn't the position he wanted to see Rei in either but there was no choice. Kai begged and pleaded over and over again for the Lord to stop but alas nothing would stop the sick twisted act that was taking place in front of him.

Rei's body was racked with pain and shook for it and the forceful shoves from the lord as he forced his way into Rei's body over and over again. Tears leaked from his golden eyes like a river just after a summer shower. The pain was all Rei felt. The hopelessness of the situation that he and his lover were in as well as the pain. It surrounded him in a never ending void of suffocation. He couldn't breathe and it felt as if his lungs were on fire. He wanted nothing more that to be killed once more and wipe completely from existence than to suffer this over and over again. Nor did he want Kai to suffer this and he knew he had to keep the Lord busy and tire him out so he would be able to do this sinful act again until he had rest. So, in order to prevent that, Rei lifted his head to close the small gap between him and the Lord; kissing him as passionately as he could. Through the pain, Rei lifted his hips to meet the thrusts of Burakkupansaa trying to ignore the brutal treatment his body was receiving which was quit hard. Rei peaked over at Kai and gave him a sorrowful look before looking back at the Lord as he pulled away. It hurt… Oh hell did it hurt more than anything he ever experience in his life. Choking on a sob, Rei made a moaning sound, trying to make it sound like he was enjoying this encounter. The Lord smirked before he quickened his pace causing Rei's body to shake from the force used. Blood began to pool at Rei's lower body as the brutal action continued onwards with any signs of stopping.

_**Somehow I know that we cant wake again from this dream**_

_**It's not real, but it's ours**_

Finally after hours and hours of the brutal rape, the Lord pulled out of Rei's pain raked body and collapsed on top of him from exhaustion. Kai looked relieved that it was finally over but the dawn of the action was still very clear. Rei had been raped for six hours straight and the mental damage from this event was unknown and Kai was worried sick about his lover. He had stopped screaming or moaning in pain a little over three hours ago. During the remaining time of the rape Rei was unusually quite and his eyes were glazed over with a dazed look on his face. He could feel a small but barely recognizable energy flow from Rei tell him that he was still a part of this world. That was a good thing but it did nothing to stop the feeling of dread that seeped into the pit of his stomach like a slithering snake about to strike its pray. The Lord sat up and placed himself back into his pants before fastening them and straightening up. He took his leave and left the broken and battered angel chained to the table with his mate watching from afar.

"Rei?" Kai called out to his lover but nothing was received as an answer so he tried again a little louder and this time Rei turned his head to face Kai. Broken dulled eyes stared lifeless into shocked and raged crimson ones. This wasn't supposed to happen to them. This was all a dream and before you knew it the two would wake up and everything was going to be all right but that wasn't the case. Kai knew it. Rei knew it. Hell, even God himself knew this but was He going to do to help them. Nothing, that's what. They had been tainted from a devil and that was unacceptable in the heavens. Tears leaked from the corners of Kai's discouraged eyes as he turned his head away.

"Kai, why do you cry?" asked a weak raspy voice that came from his broken lover. They both were broken. It was a fact and no matter how much he wanted to change it. They were broken and would forever live in this type of environment. Rei and himself would never see the gates of Heaven or be able to spread their wings and fly so far way from the place of nothing but nightmares. Was this there faint from the beginning. Were they destined to live out life in a cell and only to see one person and that was only when he or Rei were to be used as personal whores for the Lord.

"Because we are broken, Rei. We will never be repaired. It's what we are now… Broken." Kai sobbed and looked back to Rei. Broken golden orbs met broken crimson ones. It was true that they were broken and now they were entitled to live the life as an unknown. This is the price they paid for being the Tainted Angel of Blood and the Fallen Angel of the Heavens. This is what they were sentenced to. Now Kai understood what the High Council meant when they were never supposed to be there in the first place. They were tainted….. They were broken.

_**Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**_

_**We'll be lost before the dawn**_

_**Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**_

_**We'll be lost before the dawn

* * *

**_

_**Owari**_

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** Well, that's the end of the story. I know it's not the best place to leave you off on but I thought long and hard on this fic and I decided to turn it into a Sequel fic. I don't know when I will be able to make the sequel between school and all but I swear I will get it down soon. I promise. Anyways, I hoped you like the chapter and song. Ja ne!


	10. Overall Results

**SingmyLullabySweet666: **Well, I'll be posting the overall results for this story…. Because I feel like it and I, at the moment, have a prolonged writer's block and can't think of where to go to next with my stories…. That, and I already did it for two other stories……..

**Yami**: _(raises eyebrow in confusion)_ So, you're delaying the other chapters because your taking the time to write this meaningless author's note instead of concentrating on coming up with ideas…… _(sarcasm)_ Brilliant, pure brilliance.

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** Well, Mr. King of Games, I don't see YOU coming up with anything either!!!!!!

**Yami: **_(rolls eyes)_ I'M not the author; therefore, it isn't my job to come up with ideas for YOUR stories…..

**Bakura:** I don't even think you can come up with any ideas anyway. _(laughs)_

**SingMyLullabySweet666: **_(grabs a chair, some popcorn, and a soda) _As I watch the fight that is sure to come, here are the final results of this story:

* * *

**Word Count: **13,720

**Chapters: **9

**Reviews: **28

**Hits:** 808

**C2S:** 2

**Favs: **9

**Alerts: **0

_**Possibilities:**_

**Sequel: **There will definitely be a sequel to this story because there is no way I am going to leave it like that…. No sir. The actually date or year as to win I'll start the sequel is beyond me because I have to finish my other storied before I can begin anything new. But be patient because there is a sequel coming!!!!

* * *

**Yami:** I surely don't see you coming up with any bright idea, you worthless tomb robber.

**Bakura:**_ (sneers)_ Stupid pharaoh, you can't think without blowing a brain cell.

**Yami:**_(growls) _Dirty whore, you don't have any brain cells to think with anyway, not that that is a big surprise there.

**Bakura:** At least I didn't have advisors helping me rule over Egypt!!!! And I am not a whore!!!!!!!!!!!

**SingMyLullabySweet666: **_(eats some popcorn and takes a drink of her soda)_

**Yami: **I beg to differ, you would sleep with anything that walks and has a _(Sing quickly bleeps out the rest while frowning)_

**SingMyLullabySweet666:** Hey! I don't mind you two fighting but please keep it PG!

**Bakura:** I am not a whore! I wasn't the one who…. _(receives a glare from Sing) _screwed his high priest, best friend, AND Haikari at the same….. _(receives yet another glare)_….. freaking time!!!!!

**Yami: **_(glares)_ That was suppose to stay a secret!!!!!!

**Bakura: **Bull!!!! How is it a secret when everyone in our high school knows because you had to fuck right there on the spot….. IN THE GYM LOCKER ROOM FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!!!!!

**Yami:** You're just jealous because you can't get any from Ryou OR Marik, who happens to be your current fucking buddy…..

**Bakura:** I could easily get into their pants if I wanted to…. I just don't feel like getting fucked or fucking…….

**Yami:** Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England……

**Bakura: **It would suit you, you stupid pansy.

**Yami:** I am not a pansy!!!!! I defeated countless of enemies from taking over the world. I fought of darkness and……..

**Bakura: **Blah…. Blah…. Blah…. Heard the same fucking rant a million other fucking times and it's getting really fucking annoying! Geez…. You should seriously hire a new writer for your lines because the one you have at the moment sucks ass, big time.

**Yami:** Go to hell!

**Bakura:** Gladly…..

**Yami:** _(grows and storms off stage)_

**Bakura: **_(smirks in victory and walks away)_

**SingMyLullabySweet666: **What happened to keeping it PG????? And what the hell where they doing here anyway, they aren't even in this anime?????/


End file.
